


I Only Wish That Were True

by whizzer_wins



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: 6th year, First Kiss, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Or 7th, Set at Watford, SnowBaz, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzer_wins/pseuds/whizzer_wins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowbaz.<br/>I'm terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Wish That Were True

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Snowbaz fanfic. I've only ever written Johnlock, so this is a change. Don't kill me if it's bad.

*Simon's POV*

I sit on the wall with Penny, our legs dangling off the edge. If one of us moves, we'll probably die. But I can still hope that Penny would save me if that did happen.  
We're not talking. Just sitting there in silence. We do this a lot. It shows that we have a real friendship. A true friendship. There's no speaking required. We can just sit like this and enjoy it.  
It's similar to what I have with Baz. When we're not trying to kill each other, we can hate each other in silence. No speaking required. Though, we do seem to through in the occasional "Fuck you."  
Penny turns to me. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?"  
"About who?" I ask. "Who am I thinking about?"  
"Baz," she says. "What is it this time? Is he plotting again?"  
I ignore her. Penny loves to tease me. She never believes my accusations of Baz. I don't know why. They're perfectly logical assumptions.

I wake up. My eyes open slightly and meet Baz's. He's staring. I don't think he realises I'm awake yet.  
I sit up and yawn. "How long have you been there?"  
This obviously makes Baz jump, but he tries to cover it up. "Since I was eleven, Snow," he said. "You mean to tell me that you've never noticed I sleep here until now?"  
I sigh. "Not what I meant," I pause. "What time is it?"  
Baz rolls onto his back. "Time for you to stop being irritating, Snow."  
"Any chance you're telling me the actual time?"  
"Nope," Baz focusing on the ceiling, obviously finding it very interesting.  
We both fall silent. Silently hating each other. I've never really known why we hate each other. We just do. It's always been that way. We don't question it. But I'm starting to think maybe it's time to start questioning it.  
"Why do you hate me?" I asked.  
Baz turns to face me again. He's silent for a while, just staring at me. Then he smiles.  
"I don't hate you, Snow," he says. "I only wish I could. That would make things a lot easier."  
It's my turn to do the staring now. Since when does Baz not hate me? He's always hated me. Be says it himself all the time.  
"I hate you, Snow."  
"Fuck you, Snow."  
"Piss off, Snow."  
"Leave me alone."  
"I hate everything about you."  
Not to mention the time he pushed me down the stairs. I'm pretty sure that displayed hatred.  
"How?" I ask.  
"How what?"  
"How do you not hate me?"  
Baz raises an eyebrow. "Very easily, Snow."  
And I feel something inside of me. And I realise I've felt this feeling before. And I've been feeling it for a very long time. But I've suppressed it for so long that I forgot it was there.  
But now Baz's face is close to mine and I feel my face getting warm and then he's kissing me. At first I'm surprised, but then I'm kissing him back. I'm not pulling away. We're kissing. And I like it. And I realize that this is what I've wanted for so long. And I want to stay like this for as long as I can.


End file.
